Ouran's Secret Host!
by Wammygirl2259
Summary: A commoner from America arrives and changes the host clubs world, becoming a host stealing their hearts becoming their friend. But the life of a host can be dangerous especially for a super secret host! Will the boy's be able to protect their friend, their sister, their host, their love?
1. Chapter 1

'_A deserted place... A place where I can be by myself... Where no one can bother me, or hurt me...' That's all I was searching for._

_ So I began to wonder the extravigant corridors of Ouran Academy... But I found something very unique, not quiet in the least._

_At the top floor, of the south building, at the end of the north hall, there is an abadoned music room... Well at least I had hoped it was abandoned._

_ When I opened the door... A strange group of boy's stood awaiting my arrival._

"Hello there my sweet princess, we welcome you to Ouran's High School Host Club!"

**_{__The New Student Is Host Material!__}_**

"My, my it appears we have a brand new guest!" Said a blond boy with violet eye's and a soothing voice. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. Won't you come closer so we can have a better look at our princess?"

She lingered in the doorway staring at the floor while clutching her bag to her chest... These boy's seemed different... Who was she kidding? Weird! She began to back away, keeping her head down so they couldn't see her face.

"Won't you please come in Miss?" Handsome twin boy's stood before her, orange hair and golden eye's, roses in their hands.

"Hikaru, Kaoru don't scare another costumer away." A boy with dark hair and glasses spoke firmly. "She is new to the country after all." The twins turned to her again one spoke.

"New to..."

"The country?" The other finished.

"Yeah! The girl that came from America is here today... She got in on a scholarship like Haruhi!" Tamaki said. Her head moved up a bit at the mention of that name.

"Haruhi Fujioka..." The boy's looked to her. "Does she go to the school?'' She looked up to them, and let her bag hang in one hand to her side. They all froze, the six hosts turned away from her and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Woah... she is beautiful!" Tamaki exclaimed. The twins agreed then spoke.

"Yeah and shes got big breas-" _WHACK! _Tamaki had his fist on Hikaru and Kaoru's head.

"OUCH! BOSS!" They whined.

"It's filthy comments like that, that get you-"

"Hey!" The boy's looked back the beautiful foreigner that stood before them, hour-glass figure fitted beautifully into her highschool uniform; long black hair waist length, and deep blue eye's shimmering. The boy's found themselves staring at her. "Is Haruhi Fujioka here, is she or not?!" She questioned in frustration.

"Yes, but Haruhi is a boy my dear." Tamaki responded in a sort of panic.

"No... Haruhi is a girl! I knew her before she cut all her hair off! Is she here?!" She repeated frustration quickly converting to anger.

"Not at the moment, she went to buy more commoners coffee." Kyouya answered, she turned to him.

"Oh hello Kyouya how have you been?!" The girl beamed.

"Just fine it's great to see you again, Kaya Kuran, you're looking as beautiful as ever.'' Kaya shook her head.

"You know her Kyouya?!" Tamaki questioned.

"Wait how do you know Haruhi?!" The twins interrupted.

"Well I met her five years ago; my family had been flown out here by a friend, so everything was free." The twins and Tamki interrupted.

"Just like a commoner, cheap 'till the end!" _WHACK! THUMP! BONK!_ She punched the three of them and had her fists ready for another round.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?!" The trio shook their heads violently in response. She stood up straight then took a few steps forward, Tamaki and the twins were on the floor behind her.

"Now as I was saying Haruhi and I met when-"

"Cheap." Said a voice from behind, she quickly whirled around.

"I'LL BREAK YOUR PRETTY FACE! Wait." Haruhi stood near a table with a bag full of instant coffee.

"Hey, Kaya it's great to finally see you in person after all this time." The new beauty hurried to her long time friend.

"Hiya Haruhi! I'm glad to see you again too!" The two girls hugged one another.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" The boy's gushed and stared at the two beauties before them. The girls separated then looked to the group of goofs.

"As I was saying, Haruhi and I met at her local play ground, and we kept in touch after I left. Mainly we'd talk on the phone, but if we could we would video chat every now and again." She paused a moment. "Oh and video chat is how I met Kyouya too! Ahhh the internet.''

The boy's stared at them for a moment, then huddled together and whispered amongst themselves once more.

"She's a lot like Haru-chan don't you think?!" Honey said. They agreed then Tamaki spoke.

"Yeah but she seems to be a bit more... More..."

"Violent." Kyouya interrupted.

"WAAHH! Haruuhii!" They turned their heads to Kaya and Haruhi. "Why do I have to wear this dumb marshmallow dress?! Can't I just where a guy's uniform or no uniform!"

"Come on Kaya they won't let you do that, your lucky they let you wear sneakers! Besides didn't you say you were wearing shorts under the uniform?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well... Yeah, but that doesn't take away this disgusting girly, princessy feeling!"

_'Disgusting?' _The hosts thought. Then stated.

"She's more of a tomboy too."

"An-and whenever I walk into a room people stop and stare at me, then they start to whisper!"

_'Well duh! She's too beautiful!'_ They thought.

"I don't know why people hate me, I only just got here! How can I have enemies if I don't know anybody." Her eye's seemed to be teary.

'_She's so sensitive! CUUUTE!' _They thought

"They're probably just talking about how pretty you are." Haruhi assured a comforting look in her eyes, a kind smile placed on her face.

_**'HARUHI IS SUCH A GOOD FRIEND, AND SOO CUUUTE!'**_ The hosts almost lost their cool, as if it didn't happen every five minutes!

"Pretty? What are you talking about?! I'm not pretty I don't even look half descant! But you Haruhi are so adorable, I HAVE AN IDEA! Let me adopt you as my big sissy, you can live with me then!"

The hosts then continued their conversation.

"She's not aware of her beauty..." Hikaru said.

"And so she thinks people hate her when they whisper...'' Kaoru finished.

"How sad." They stated together in sobbing tones.

"But on the bright side she's honest, and obviously cares a lot for her friends, plus... Just look at her!" Tamaki said as the boy's turned to the girls once more.

"Big Sissy!" Kaya was running around Haruhi, both were smiling sweetly, playfully, then Kaya grabbed Haruhi's arm when she spotted the host club staring. "She's my sissy, okay?" The hosts quickly turned to each other.

"They're so cute!" They exclaimed.

"And just look at how she makes Haru-chan smile I've never seen her act so playfully!" Honey stated. "I wanna play too!" He ran to the girls and began jumping around with Kaya and laughing with Haruhi, who stood in the middle of them, just enjoying their energy.

_'CUTE!'_ The others thought.

"She looks like a good play mate for Honey-senpai too." Kaoru said.

"She's like a mix between Haruhi and Honey... But the violence is all her!" Hikaru said. Tamaki stood then pointed to Kaya, then spoke.

"Young lady, I would like you to be a female host!" Everyone yelled out at once.

_**"WHAT?!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Me a host? Why?" Kaya questioned.

"Because, your beautiful, modest, sensative kind, playful and strong." He rubbed his head, where she hit him. "Strong with out a doubt."

"What's your point, bubby?" She questioned, he gasped.

"YOU CALLED ME BUBBY CUUTE! Does that mean you think of me as a brother?!"

"Well yeah, you seem like you would be a good brother. Sorry I do that alot, I think my friends are my second family." Tamaki nodded in agreement, he felt the same way.

"Anyway what I'm saying is, you've got all the makings of a true princess! But I guess it wouldn't be fair to have a prince type and a princess type..." He trailed off thinking of what to call her. "We're going to have to think about it. Anyone that finds a sutable name for her feel free to share."

"Hey wait I didn't agree to-"

"Don't deny it my dear... You are going to be a host." Tamaki smiled.

"Yes and you would make good competition for the twins, if you teamed up with Haruhi." Kyouya said.

"Oh no Kyon-Kyon not you to!" She whinned.

"The host club needs more male visitors and from what I hear you have a few female admirorers as well." Kyouya finished. Kaya turned to Haruhi.

"Sissy help me out here!" Haruhi blinked.

"They're a bit difficult to handel when you first meet them, but you'll learn. Besides I think it would be fun to have you here." She smiled.

"Thats not what I meant by 'help me'... Okay sissy but we have to be a team, I don't think I can handel being alone, especially considering this place... It remindes me of Alice in Wonderland."

"THERE SO CUUUTE!" The twins and Tamaki gushed.

"A little competition could be fun between us." Hikaru exclaimed.

''Who can get the most customers I wonder." Kaoru said.

"Sissy and I'll get way more customers than you clones could ever dream of!"

"Why did you have to make it a competition?" Haruhi questioned in misery. "She's way too competitive for this and so are the twins! This won't end well."

"Those are words of war little girl!" The two said together.

"Yeah they are, ya better get ready 'cause we're gonna make you rich pretty boy's, cry like little girls!"

"YOUR ON!" They yelled together ''WHOEVER GETS THE MOST CUSTOMERS WINS! IF YOU LOSE THE WINNER CHOOSES YOUR FATE!"

"DEAL" She agreed.

"But she's a girl, this is an all boy's club!" Honey pointed out.

"Yeah and we definatly can't pass her off as a boy." Kaoru agreed.

"She is going to be our secret host! We'll tell the ladies about the secret host! Just don't let them tell any teachers or faculty about her and we'll be fine!" Tamaki explained.

"I don't like the sound of that bubby." Kaya said. Tamaki gushed then hugged her tightly.

'OH YOUR JUST THE CUTEST THING! YES, YOUR BUBBIES LITTLE SISSY!"

"STOP SOMEONE HELP! IT BUUUURNNNS!"

~Later in class~

Kaya sat in the second to the last seat, of the first row of desks. She had a window seat and she stared into the outside world, with a look that seemed distant, but longing and passionate.

_'She's... Lost in her own world...' _Hikaru thought. He was in the seat behind her. He had noticed her day dreaming and couldn't help but stare at her beauty. At that moment Kaya seemed so far away too far to speak to, and yet close enough to laugh with.

_'She's so... Strange.'_ He thought

~Back in the Host Club~

All the Hosts were at a long table disscussing guests, sales, and other things. Kaya wasn't present, she wouldn't be counted as an official memeber until Tamaki had found her type.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru's voice floated into his thoughts. Hikaru looked to his younger look-a-like.

"You've been staring at the table for a while now, whats up?" Hikaru looked to Tamaki.

"Hey boss." All eye's settled on him. "I know what type Kaya is..." He trailed off, Tamaki stood quickly an excited look on his face.

"Thats great! What is it?" He questioned. Hikaru averted his eye's.

"Well I think she's the Dreamer Type" He said.

"Oh and why is that?" Tamaki questioned in curiosity.

"Well because, in every class we've been in she's day dreamed... alway's staring out the window, looking up to the sky..."

"Umm... I think thats more likely to get her a failing grade than customers Hikaru."

"No he's right." Haruhi exclaimed. "Kaya is the dreamer type, thats the perfect title for her..." She paused for one thoughtful moment. "In the years I've known her, she's alway's talked about her future and never once given up on her dreams." She smiled, then continued.

"But what Hikaru was refering to was, the look she alway's has in her eye's... Day dreaming or not, she alway's seems to be to far away to know, yet so close your suddenly friends for life..." Another pause, everyone was looking at Haruhi in awed silence, she thought so highly of Kaya it surprized them in a way. "So The dreamer type is absoulutly the perfect title for Kaya!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were impressed both knew Haruhi had put Hikaru's feelings into words, which was something, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do.

"I agree with you completely." Tamaki said and everyone smiled.

"So it's official! The host club has a super secret female host! The Dreamer Type!"

_'I think they forgot that I'm a girl... Oh well I don't care I'm just happy for Kaya.'_ Haruhi thought.

"Mommy get the word out to our guests and to boy's too! QUICKLY! We are going to open up our super secret host for business tomorrow! LETS GO WE HAVE ALOT OF WORK TO DO, FOR BUBBIES LITTLE SISSY!"

_{__The Super Secret Host is The Dreamer Type__}_


	3. Chapter 3

_{__The Dangers of Being a Host__}_

_'I've been going to Ouran Academy for a full two months now. The hosts are so goofy they're great! I've gotten alot of customers... At least thats what Kyouya told me. I've been visited by both boy's and girls, but really all we do is talk! Why can't they just talk to me in class? Anyway I've made lots of new friends, and the guests seems to love Haruhi and I playing together, they really love it when Honey joins us! It's fun but... These guests still look at me and whisper alot... The hosts do it alot too, the twins mainly stare at me which is very unsettling.'_

_~At The Hitachiin Manor~_

"So Kaoru what do you think of Kaya-chan?" Hikaru questioned in a shy tone.

"I think... She's strange, but playful." Kaoru answered. The twins were laying in their bed, it was night time and neither one could sleep.

"Yeah... She's mysterious too..." Hikaru said.

"She's nothing like I've ever seen before." They said together.

"Whats more..." Kaoru spoke.

"I think..." Hikaru said.

"I'm in love with her." They exclaimed together. There was silence, they both new about the others feelings it didn't surprize either of them, even though this was the first time they spoke of it.

Now the question was... Did she like them? Would she accept both boys? If not, then who would she choose? Would she come between them? They had to know.

~At Ouran Academy~

She slowly walked down the hall, clutching her books to her chest, trying to block out the whispers and stares of her fellow classmates.

Someone came from behind her quickly but gently taking hold of her wrist, she stopped then turned... It was a girl, one who had not been a frequent visitor but a good friend to her, not as good as Haruhi but still a good friend.

"Hiya Ren, whats sup?" She questioned with a smile. The girl squeeled excitedly.

"You are so lucky!"

"Why?"

Rin held up a note, Kaya took it then began to look it over.

"A mystery boy in our class wants to meet you in the garden after school!"

Kaya said nothing she simply thanked her friend for giving her the message and walked away.

~At Ouran Academy's Garden after school~

They watched as she stood waiting their arrival, the two watched her from a second floor hall window, they were on their way and they had to stop to gaze at her... they couldn't keep her waiting much longer, she was sure to get frustrated and leave they had to hurry... Besides it's alway's more difficult when you have to chase them down, the two smirked... They were going to get what they wanted, what rightfully belonged to them, they didn't mind sharing their... naughty toy's.

Hikaru and Kaoru were walking and talking, laughing about something that had happened a few minutes earlier.

"NO! STOP! GET OFF OF ME! STOP TOUCHING ME!" A girl screamed. They paused and looked to one another, they spoke at the same time.

"That sounded like Kaya!" The two ran around the corner, and saw two strange boy's... One was holding her down the other was trying to undress her. She put up a good fight, she punched and kicked; she almost knocked one out.

Hikaru grabbed one boy, Kaoru grabbed another; the twins slammed the boy's against the wall and began to beat them mercilessly... Within a few seconds the attackers were down for the count.

Hikaru and Kaoru rushed to Kaya, who was sitting against the wall, they knelt next her and examined her injuries. She had a scratch on the right side of her face, her sleves were ripped but only slightly, she had red hand marks around her neck... She didn't look shaken, or shocked or scared... Just farther away than usual.

"Are you all right?" The twins asked, she looked up to them snapping back to reality, she nodded.

"Thank you... For saving me..." She breathed.

"I'm calling the police." Hikaru stated.

"I know them..." Kaya said while staring at the beaten boy's. The twins looked at the two half dead perverts, then back to their friend.

"You do? Who are they?" They asked together.

"Those two are... Some customers that came to see me at the host club." She answered.

After the police came and took the boy's away, the twins had their driver take Kaya home, they dropped her off first Hikaru and Kaoru had to be sure she was safe. They told her big brother what happened, (Kaya lived with her twenty year old brother) he was enraged, and thanked the twins for saving his sister, then they left. Hoping that nothing else could happen to hurt their love.


	4. Chapter 4

_ ~In the host club~_

Hikaru slammed his hand down on a table hard to show he meant business.

"No! Boss Kaya _must_ quite the host club!" He screamed. Kaya wasn't there she hadn't come that day, the twins assumed it was because of what happed yesterday.

"Those guy's had her completely alone!" Kaoru agreed.

"If it happens again she won't be able to defend herself! She'll be alone again!" They yelled together.

"I know, I know but I can't _make_ her quite, she must choose to quite. Also considering she is a secret host, she's not even an official member, there would be no point in forcing her to quite if she's not a true member.'' He explained.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" They yelled again. "If she won't quite, we could assign body gaurds for her."

"No." Kaya's voice was firm. Everyone turned to her. Kaya had a bandaid on the right side of her face, she had ace bandages wrapped around her neck, and she was wearing street clothes, because of the rips in her uniform.

"Don't give me any special treatment, no body gaurds. Also I'm going to continue being a secret host." She said, the twins looked worried and began to protest.

"But what if it happens agai-"

"IT WON'T!" She yelled. "Look under normal circumstances I would've been able to take those jerks down on my own but..." Everyone went silent. "Never mind, I just have to be more careful is all... Oh and by the way I got you more instant coffee." She pointed to a two grocery bags full of commoners coffe. "I'll see you guy's later." Kaya turned and left, showing that the conversation was done she'd made up her mind.

_~Somewhere on a deserted street~_

Kaya was walking down the street alone, it was dark outside and she was on her way home... Just one block away now. She rounded a corner and a pair of hands grabbed her by her shoulders, and pushed her against a cement wall, a third hand coverd her mouth, one of her attackers whispered into her ear.

"You see... You can't handel this." One voice said.

"You can't fight off two boy's on your own." Said another.

"If we wanted to we could do whatever we wanted to you right now." They said together. She blinked and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, she knew it was them and didn't even try to fight them off, she didn't want to hurt them yet.

"Quite the host club, you can't protect yourself, your just a girl." They said together. She growled, then bit Kaoru's hand and kicked him in the gut, she grabbed Hikaru by his shoulders and sent him crashing to the ground.

"LOOK! JUST 'CUZ IMMA GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T FIGHT!" She yelled as the boy's slowly picked themselves up, their attempt at trying to make a point had failed. "I appreciate you being so concerned... But despite what you might think, I am not a damsile in distress! And I am not going to quite the host club!" She turned her back on them.

"Why did you try to scare me off? To prove a point or... Do you two hate me? Do you want me to leave the host club that badly? I thought you were my friends!" She exclaimed. The twins were now on their feet and shocked.

"No thats not-"

"Save it, you two make me so mad!" She ran off.

Maybe they'd gone too far... Maybe they'd just scared away a person they felt so strongly for... Someone they loved someone, that they wanted to be able to tell them apart, and wondered if she could, hoped that she could. Niether knew what to do now... So they just stood there, their bodies still throbbing from being tossed around like rag dolls. They stood their on that nameless street, staring after the girl that they had already all but lost... Ouran Academy's little devil types are... Holding broken hearts.

_{__Twin Hearts__}_


	5. Chapter 5

_{__Jesters of Ouran's Castle__}_

"Bubby~" Kaya sang, Tamaki immidiatly turned to his claimed younger sibling.

"Yes what is it you want, my precious baby sister?" He questioned, as his guests swooned at his charm. Kaya looked to Tamaki with big eye's.

"I want you to give me and Honey a piggy back ride!" She exclaimed as she and Honey jumped on his back, Tamaki swayed and made funny noises while Honey and Kaya climbed on him like a jungle gym! Finally he fell and the two child-like hosts were perched on his back.

"Chibi-chan you were right he didn't last as long as I thought he would." Honey said calling his friend by her nickname.

"Yeah but he lasted longer than I expected." She admitted.

"Lets go have cake with Haru-chan, Takashi and Usa-chan!" Honey suggested while pulling Kaya to a table.

The twins watched Kaya play with Honey, Haruhi and Mori; they wanted to join them but... They hadn't spoken with Kaya since they ambushed her a week ago.

"Regretting your attempt to make a point?" Kyouya questioned, while writting in his little black book.

"Be quiet senpai." They harmonized.

"Hey you two don't need to blame me for your stupid mistake... If it were Haruhi then that approach would've worked but..." He trailed off the twins stared at him for a moment. "Kaya and Haruhi may seem very similar at first glance, but once you get to know them, you'll see they are two very different people." The twins narrowed their eye's and evil smirks came across their faces.

"Are you after Haruhi or our girl?" They questioned.

"Niether of course, neither of them are my type... But now I know for sure how you feel about Kaya, thanks for the info." Kyouya walked away still scribbling in his notebook.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki stood beside them.

"Now's your chance! Kaya's alone go speak with her!" He ordered.

"Nah." They said together, when Tamaki questioned why, Kaoru was the first to speak.

"Ya see she hasn't even looked in our direction since that night." Hikaru finished their explination.

"And if she doesn't acknowledge us, she won't accept us..."

"Then how come when I speak to her, she talks about you two?" Haruhi asked it was a retorical question, so no one bothered answering. She continued on.

"Kaya told me what happened that night, now that shes cooled down... She realizes that she over reacted a bit, but she also realizes that she was right to be mad at you."

"So is she still?" They questioned together.

"No, I think she gave up... She's been trying to think of way's to talk with you; to apologize but... She's too shy, I've seen her try to come up and talk with you, in the end she walked right by you."

"She's just shy..." They said together, when they looked back over to her she was eating some chocolate cake with Honey, there was some chocolate on her mouth which made her seem cute and innocent... Tamaki almost fell over, when Mori wipped the chocolate off her face with a napkin.

"SOOO CUUUUTEEEE!" He screamed, along with all the guests.

"Yeah and thats why strawberry tastes so good!" Honey exclaimed.

"I see it makes perfect sense!" Kaya agreed.

"Kaya-chan" The twins said together, she turned to them, she then stood up gently almost unnoticibly grabbed their jacket sleves; then lead them away.

Once they were alone she let go of their sleves and quickly turned to them.

"I'm very sorry for over reacting and saying you hated me, I was wrong to do that I know you were only trying to protect me. But you deserved everything else!" She said quickly.

"Well that wasn't much of an apology." Hikaru commented.

"We're sorry for taking it too far and jumping you." Kaoru said.

"We didn't think about how something like that happening to you twice, would make you feel." Hikaru explained

"We also didn't think that you would hurt us so bad either." Kaoru finished, then they spoke together.

"Anyway we are very sorry for how we acted." There was silence for what seemed like a million years. She accepted their apology, then after all their guests had left she stopped them.

"Haruhi tells me that you guy's are sad 'cuz you think I can't tell you apart." She said, they were silent for a moment then they smiled.

"Lets play the which one is Hikaru game." They exclaimed together, she smiled and nodded. "The loser must go through a penalty round!"

The boy's put their green hats on and switched themselves around. "Okay which one of us is Hikaru?" She pointed to the boy on right.

"Your Hikaru and you are Kaoru." She said.

"Bzzzz! You got it wrong sorry!" They exclaimed, she gasped.

"No I didn't you guy's are cheaters!" She pouted. "I know for fact that your Hikaru and your Kaoru!"

"Oh really hows that?"

"Hikaru is more mischevious than Kaoru! Kaoru is more innocent than Hikaru! You guy's make look alike, but your incredibly different." She explained, the boy's were shocked. She had given such a valid explanation, one she'd clearly learned on her own and her answer... Was right.

She winked at the boy's who blushed and looked away from her.

"Hey wait! You guy's have to go through a penalty round!" She cheered.

"DAMMIT!" They yelled.

"Your punishment is... Coming to my house for a 'commoners dinner' you can meet my brothers too!" She exclaimed then pulled them away from the host club. The twins were on the way to the beautiful princesses castle, to meet the king and prince of that castle...

_'Hopefully.' _They thought. _'These fools will be accepted by the king, and he will approve of their love for his sister... We may pool many pranks, we may be modern day jesters but... What we feel for this princess is no joke, maybe with her help she may find a toad within the jesters and turn them into princes.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_{__Welcome to The Kuran's__}_

"Joshie~ I'm home and I brought some friends over!" She exclaimed as she playfully ran about the foyer. A boy Kaya's age came into the room, as they removed their shoes, he had wavy black hair and deep blue eyes, like his sister.

"JOSHIE!" She jumped up and hugged her brother, then moved away from him when he started to fuss. He was of the same hieght and had the same skin tone as Kaya.

"Are you twins?" They asked together. The brother and sister looked at them.

"Yeah we are." Kaya answered. "Joshie's older than me by like a minute, right?" She turned to her brother to be sure, he had his back turned to them and was walking away when he responded.

"Whatever dinners ready."

"He's not very friendly." The twins noted, Kaya turned to them and smiled sweetly.

"No he is! It's just that, I'm his baby sister and... He just doesn't like you 'cuz your boy's!"

_'Well that makes us feel better.'_ They thought.

~In The Kitchen~

"I never knew that commoners could have houses this big!" Kaoru excliamed, Hikaru agreed. They seemed so amazed by the little two story house, which wasn't really much.

"When you brought us here I was expecting a shack." Hikaru began.  
"Or an apratment complex." Kaoru finished.

"Kaya." Joshua said his younger sisters name she looked to him; he was staring directly at the Hitachiin brothers. "Are you sure these guy's are your friends, 'cuz they seem a bit to-" She elbowed him in the arm, haulting his words. He rubbed his arm and looked to his sister.

"Be nice Joshie! Hika-san and Kao-san are good people, you should be friends!" At that moment Kaya's eldest brother came into the room.

His name was Kiba, he was tall with a muscular build, unlike his younger siblings who seemed to be made of toothpicks. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eye's.

"Thanks again for saving my baby sister, we owe you one." He said.

"No, no, don't tell 'em that, they'll torture me if you say that!" Kaya excliamed, trying to change the subject.

"Ha! Your in our debt, you have to cosplay with us tomorrow!" They excliamed.

"Cosplay?! As what?!"

"We'll think of something." Hikaru assured, Kaya looked nervous.

"Thats exactly what I'm afraid of." she said.

The rest of the night continued without a hitch, the Hitachiin twins were shown around by Kaya and Joshua, who never really warmed up to the boy's. Then afterwards the four of them played, video games then a board game; it was eleven o'clock before they found that Kaya had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Oh she's so cute!" The twins gushed in hushed voices. Kiba came into the living room and saw his sleeping sister.

"Do you boy's need a ride home?" He questioned.

"Nah, our driver should be here in a minute." Kaoru answered. Kiba then picked Kaya up and carried her up to her room.

"Awee what a touching family moment!" They cried, then they herd Kiba laugh at them.

Joshua stood infront of the Hitchiin brothers now.

"What did you do?" He asked the twins looked to the handsome boy. "What did you save my sister from?" The boy's blinked then explained what had happened. Joshua was furious, having not known about the insident, Kiba came back downstairs his sister safely in bed.

"You knew about it Kiba!" His older brother knew exactly what Joshua meant, and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me?" He questioned.

"Because you've been very sick Joshua and she didn't wanna get you all worked up." Kiba explained.

"I have a right to be worked up when someone try's to-" He covered his mouth and started coughing hard, he fell to his knee's. Kiba came over to him and helped him stand.

"You see what I mean." He said, Joshua had his hand down, the twins could see blood on it from when he had coughed.

"It doesn't matter when something like this happens... Someone needs to tell me, so I can get better quicker and protect her; so that way she won't have to be alone anymore." Kiba took Joshua to his room, he was gone for about five minutes... The twins stood there in silence not knowing what to think or say or do. Kiba returned once more.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, Kaoru told him it was fine then asked him what was wrong with Joshua. "He's been sick for a three months now, and only just started treatment two months ago, he will get better soon..."

"But whats wrong with him?" Hikaru questioned.

"I can't tell you that, but it's not contagous so you don't need to worry about it..." The twins driver pulled up infront of the house, Kiba walked to two outside.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." They looked back to him, he was standing in the doorway and the twins were only a foot away. "Joshua has to go to the hospital and stay over night alot, so we barely get to see him... That's why she asked you to come over so you could meet him..." He explained; the twins nodded and waited fot him to continue. "Kaya's been alot weaker with out Joshie around, she feels lost in a way and so does he... Would you do me the favor of looking after my sister, while she's and Joshua are apart?" He asked, Hikaru and Kaoru smiled.

"We will do our best, to honor and serve the King of Kuran castle." They answered, Kiba blinked and then laughed.

"What a response, you boy's sure are funny." He paused, "thank you."

The twins got into their car, then waved bye to Kiba. As they drove they spoke together.

"It seems as though the king has transformed these jesters into knights, not yet princes but still coming closer and closer."


	7. Chapter 7

_{__Sleep__}_

- As Kaoru Drifts to sleep he can only think of one thing... Kaya-

_Kaya had been ill lately the doctor said it was just a cold, but she seemed to be getting weaker the medicine didn't seem to be helping her either. she had been to her doctor many times, but her assured them it was only a cold... But it is much more than that._

Hikaru and Kaoru felt themselves falling for Kaya more and more every minute, until they finally realized that their hearts were hers to hold they loved her unconditionally... But even so they still couldn't confess their feelings to her they weren't brave enough.

Today is Saturday, yesterday Kaya had to go home after school to do a few chores, go shopping and do some homework, they gave her a ride to her house then left. That Friday passed slowly, the twins were bored for most of the day, but Saturday came soon enough and with it a surprize came.

Kaoru's cell phone rang he and his brother were in their room playing a video game, so it took Kaoru a minute to grab his phone and put it on speaker.

"Yeah what is it boss?- Hey Hikaru no cheating!"

"I'm not cheating Kaoru, you just suck at this game." He laughed.

"Hikaru Koaru, listen this is very serious Tamaki spoke quickly in a nervous tone. The twins paused their game and listened to Tamaki, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

As soon as he finished explaining they hung up the phone and raced out the door. Soon enough their driver was burning rubber down the streets, it took them twenty minutes but they finally made it to the hospital.

They spoke to a nurse who lead them to her room. They stood in the door way as they gazed into the cold hospital room. Kiba was sitting in a chair near the window, looking at his younger sister with worried eye's. Joshua was on the floor at her bedside, sitting on his knees, head rested on the edge of the bed.

She sat there stroking Joshua's hair speaking to him in a calming voice, Kaya had bandages wrapped around her head, around her neck and on her arms. She noticed the twins lingering in the doorway and smiled at them.

"Hikaru Koaru whats sup?" She spoke as though it were normal for her to be in the hospital.

"What happened to you Kaya?" Kaoru questioned, neither of them moved from the doorway. Tamaki had told them that Kaya was hurt and in the hospital, but that was all they, didn't know what inncident had occured the night before.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, its no big deal." She waved the question away.

"No big deal?!" Joshua repeated in frustration. "What are you talking about he tried to kill you Kaya!" Fresh tears appeared in her brothers eye's. Kiba began to explain what happened.

"Some boy around your age broke into the house, while Joshua and I were away... He had a knife and he tried to kill Kaya, thank god she knows martial arts or else she might be dead." He paused a moment.

"This boy was one who had attacked her a few months ago, he came to get revenge on Kaya he said something about her ruining his life; he's in a detention center now." He finished. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly came into the room.

"Kaya we're sorry this our fault!" They exclaimed.

"How's that?" She questioned, "you didn't send him after me, he's just crazy."

"Yeah but, we weren't their to protect you." Hikaru said. The room went silent for a moment then Kiba spoke up again.

"What are you talking about?" Joshua spoke in a trembling voice. "I'm her big brother I should be the one worried about protecting her..." He paused a moment. "You two...You have no business trying to protect her she isn't yours to protect!" He yelled.

"Joshie... Please don't get upset again, it's not good for you." Kaya said.

"Kaya, the doctor said you can go home today we'll leave in a while...Once we get back I want you to start packing your bags, we're going to move back to America." Kaya turned to him immediatly.

"No! Kiba don't!"

"I have no choice it's just too dangerous for you to be around these people, I don't want you getting hurt anymore." His voice was sturn like a parent giving a small child an order.

"But Kiba I like it here! I like being in the host club, I like hanging out with Haru-chan, Tama- senpai, Mori, Honey and Kyouya-senpai!" Her eye's began to tear up. "I like having cake, cosplaying and running around like an idiot and playing like four year old! I like being with Hikaru and Kaoru please don't make me leave!" She begged through tears.

"Thats enough! Your not the only one getting hurt by these events! What about your brother? What about Joshua?!" He yelled, the room was silent for a few moments. Kiba sighed then continued in a calm tone.

"I said we're moving so we're moving thats that." He looked to his younger brother. "Joshua come on we need to talk to _your_ doctor before we do anything else." He stormed out of the room almost knocking Hikaru and Kaoru to the ground, Joshua sheepishly followed behind him.

"Stupid Kiba." Hikaru and Kaoru looked back to her, as tears ran down her face. "Doesn't he think I know the trouble I cause... I do nothing but hurt people and get in the way any time I go somewhere and meet someone..." She sobbed.

"Kaya your not a trouble maker, you haven't caused us any trouble at all." Kaoru excliamed.

"Thats the worst part, I've caused you two the most trouble and you don't even realize it!"

"Thats not true!" Hikaru disagreed.

"Yes it is! You saved me from those boy's, you put up with my selfish desires and tantrums... I cause you the most trouble and still yet... I don't wanna leave."

"You don't cause us trouble or hurt us." Kaoru disagreed.

"We're selfish and throw tantrums, we act childishly..."Hikaru trailed off.

"If anything we're the one's causing you problems." They said.

"It would probably be best if you left..." Kaoru stated changing the subject.

"Yeah kids at our school have money and people to do dirty work for them, it's not safe..." Hikaru agreed.

"You two sound like you want me to go."

"We don't!" They exclaimed, then Hikaru spoke.

"Your the best thing we've got Kaya, we don't want you to leave us!"

"But if it's for your safety then you should go." Kaoru finished

"We don't want to give you up we love you too much." They said.

"But if it's for you and your families safety we will." Kaoru finished; then the room fell silent for the longest time. They'd let their words spill out right infront of her, they didn't mean to but it did make them feel lighter in a way. Hikaru turned his back to Kaya.

"Kaoru lets go."

"Me either." The twins stopped. "I don't wanna lose you either." She said, they turned back to her.

"You... Feel the same," Kaoru said; she nodded.

"I didn't want to come between you so I didn't tell anyone... Now that I'm leaving I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"CHIBI-CHAN!" Honey-senpai squeeled as he came bounding into the room, along with Mori, Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Kaya are you alright?!" Tamaki questioned in concern, Kaya didn't look at them for a moment then she turned quickly with a grin on her face.

"Of course I am bubby!" She laughed. Honey climbed on the hospital bed and hugged her.

"Chibi-chan you scared me!" He sobbed. As she comforted Honey, and explained everything to her friends Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't keep their eye's off of her.

_She's fallen for them, the knights who have failed to protect her, and soon the clock will strike tweleve; the knights will turn to jesters again, the princess will fade away... A magic spell has been cast on us, it will only cause tragedy, a spell that brings no hope of a story book ending. _


	8. Chapter 8

_{__Nightmares__}_

_She hadn't been feeling good that day... Well who would expect her to feel good after she'd been attack with a knife. But it wasn't her injuries that hurt her, the feeling she had was one of fatigue... As though breathing were a dificult task. She was tired so tired, her muscle's ached it hurt her to walk; even so she helped her brothers pack and even though she didn't want to leave, she smiled and laughed with them, as if nothing was wrong._

He was there to see her, she had been allowed to return to her house a few hours before. He and his brother had gone home, they discussed the matter. He knew that his brother loved Kaya he knew it well... But he and his brother did not harbor the same love, one was a love that you would hold for your best friend, mistaken for the love he felt for Kaya, love that sent his stomach in knots.

He stood there infront of her now, suitcases on either side of her, her brothers inside fussing over what boxes to use and what goes where. Kaya looked up at him, her deep blue eye's glesening.

"What is it you wanna talk to me about?" She questioned. He was silent for a while not knowing how to say it.

"About what happened in the hospital..." His heart was racing, his mouth was dry, his palms were sweaty... He was so nervous, he felt as if he were going to explode right then and there; he imagined how it would happen, he would open his mouth then just pop and streamers would fly everywhere... That didn't happen thank god!

"D-do... Do you like both my brother and I? Or ju-just one of us?" He stuttered, she smiled.

"Oh is that was this is about?" She blushed as she looked to the ground. "I-I don't think it matters anymore concidering I'm moving away and all..." She looked up at him a smile on her blushing face. "Let's just forget it okay?" She turned to go inside, he caught her by her wrist.

"Kaya... I-I need to know..." She was quite for a long time, then she finally spoke.

"Only one... I couldn't like the both of you..."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because, your two totally different people; I fell for one of you..."

"Is it me you like?" He questioned swallowing the lump in his throat... She was silent, for more than a minute he waited for her response.

"Kaya?" She stumbled forward then began to fall, he had been gentlely holding her wrist, and was able to stop her from hitting the floor, he dropped to his knees cradeling her in his arms.

"Kaya!" Her eye's were closed. In a panic called her name over and over, as he shook her. He called for her brothers, Kiba called an ambulance, Joshua stood on the stares in shock unable to do anything but stare.

She opened her eye's, which were now glazed over with illness and pain that same blue, that was so full of life and energy, the blue that had captured his heart. She smiled weakly.

"It's you Kaoru..." She whispered. "You are the one that I fell for, i'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"D-don't worry about it! We can make up for lost time!" He cried.

"Silly Kao-san, you and your brother are so stubborn..." She breathed in a shaky breath, as the ambulance sirens approached her house. Kiba and Joshua now sat around her, she whispered a sentence so simple into the air.

Her eye's closed as she fell to eternal sleep.

Game Over.

~Epilogue~

The cause of death was revealed to be a type of poison, enclosed in simple cold medicine... It turned out that her doctor was employeed by one of the boy's who had attacked her; the doctor was payed triple his regular salary to do away with Kaya, he was fired and given life in prison, the boy was tried as an adult and also sent to prison...

Kaya's funeral was one of the largest in Japan, people flew in from america everyone in her highschool attended, even middle schoolers, neighbors, family and friends came in boat loads.

The host club stood there along side her brothers. They stared at her inside the small mahogany box, all of them sobbing. Kaoru could only think of the last simple sentence she had said to him.

"Live a fun life, smile for me... Forever"

He lingered there repeating the sentence in his head, tears streaming his face and rolling off his chin, a smile planted on his lips thinking of his first lost love, and remembering all the times she had smiled for he and his brother...

Remembering all the fun they'd shared in, he had only wished that he could've prevented those boy's from even laying eye's on her... No, he wished he could turn back time, and prevent her from ever stepping into the host club, prevent her from ever meeting Haruhi... Then she would still be there to share her life with the world, he would never know her, he would never transform from a jester into a knight... But being the jester he was, is what she loved about him, never knowing her would be better than falling for her and then losing her... Stop the game, press restart... Let's try again.


	9. Chapter 9

_{__Sweet Dreams__}_

Kaoru's eye's flew open he then shot straight up in his bed, causing his brother to stir... Kaoru found himself in tears; awakening a worried Hikaru.

"Kaoru what wrong why are you crying?" He asked, rubbing his drousy eye's concern soaking his voice.

"Kaya... She's dead!" Kaoru sobbed, his brother took hold of his hand.

"No she isn't Kaoru, you were having _another _nightmare... You've been having them ever since those boy's tried to assualt her at school; nothing bads happend to her since that day." Kaoru looked to his brother teary eye'd.

"But it seemed so real..."

"Kaoru I think you should tell Kaya how you feel... That's probably whats causing your nightmares,your afraid you'll lose her before you can even have her." Kaoru looked to his mirror image.

"But you feel the same Hikaru I could never do that to you!" He exclaimed.

"I do have feelings for her..." He paused. "But no where near as strong as yours..."

"Hikaru."

"You worry every day about her, I think you've really fallen for her... Go tell her how you feel in the morning okay."

"But what if she doesn't-"

"Kaoru... She clearly does feel the same; I don't care how scared you are you are not gonna chicken out!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Now lets go back to sleep it three in the morning." He layed down on his back and rolled over turning toward his brother, and closing his dreary golden eye's.

Kaoru stayed seated up right, he looked around their room shrouded in darkness, then wandered about Kaya... He layed down soon enough, he lay there facing that which seemed to be but wasn't himself.

"Thank you Hikaru..."

Nightmares no more.


	10. Chapter 10

**The End**

Kaoru couldn't sleep after his nightmare, he'd toss and he'd turn then his brother would wake and curse him for being so restless. Eventually the sun began to raise and Kaoru couldn't wait any longer, he sat up in bed and grabbed his phone from a near by night stand; he called Kaya on her cell phone, it rang four times before she answered.

"Hello?" She questioned in a sleepy tone.

"Kaya it's me." Kaoru whispered not wanting to wake his brother.

"Kaoru? Why are you calling at six in the morning?" She cried.

"I need to talk to you... In person I'd like to see you, can you meet me at the school?" There was a pause then she spoke.

"Yeah sure... Kaoru did something bad happen? Is everyone alright?"

"Oh yeah everyones fine!" He exclaimed, Hikaru sat up quickly.

"Danm it Kaoru!" He hit his younger brother in the head with a pillow.

"Oh! Sorry Hikaru." Kaoru quickly ended his phone call with Kaya, got dressed and went to meet her. Kaoru being a bit eager was five minutes earlier than Kaya.

He stood against a cement wall at Ourans south building plaza, he gazed upward into the sky which was painted orange red and gold signifying the rise of a new sun, the beging of a new day.

He thought of what he might say to her, he had wanted to see her but never once thought of what he might say or how he might make his feelings known to her; then the wind blew and it carried with an aroma he knew all to well, the sweet yet subtle smell of Kaya's perfume which alway's made him happy.

She stepped into view wearing a simple black tank top with a yellow smiley face on it, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Her long hair was in a high ponytail, her eye's sparkled and she smiled her beautiful smile when she looked to Kaoru, sending chills up his spine and making the butterflies in his stomach go mad.

"Whats sup? Why did ya wanna see me so early for?" She questioned him.

"Do you remember when you first became a member of the host club, all those months ago?"

"Yeah, I thought all of you were a bunch of weirdos." She laughed a bit at the memory.

"Ever since that day... You've been a big part of the Host Club, you've made an impact of everyone exspecially me... A-and Hikaru!"

"Where are you going with this Kaoru?" She questioned. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"Ever since that day... I've alway's..." He felt feverish. "Alway's thought you were really cool a-and..." His palms were sweaty. "I've wanted to hang out with you as often as I could..." He felt like he was going to be sick.

He tried and tried to get his words out but he kept choking on them as if they were a noose wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Kaoru are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Kaya questioned. His words were just not coming out he couldn't use them! But he had to have his feelings known or else he would explode! He stayed silent trying to speak, but he couldn't.

"Okay I'm calling a doctor right now!" She exclaimed dialing her phone, before she could finish dialing, Kaoru gently cupped his hands on her face turning her head toward him; he then lightly brushed his lips against hers in a sweet innocent wonderful kiss.

It was a short kiss and once he'd found the courage to do that, the noose that were his words loosend and he spoke easily, his hands still gently placed on either side of her face he gazed into her eyes.

"I like you Kaya... I've liked you for a long time... Do you feel the same?" She stared at him, then moving his hands away from her she looked to the floor.

"I never suspected anything like this from you Kaoru..." He felt his face grow hot, he turned away from her and began to walk slowly defeatedly; as he walked he thought of how dificult it would be to see her now, and as often as he did... He got the feeling that he would grow to hate his school.

Finally as he approached Ouran's entrance he felt a small tug on his shirt sleve, the tug was so light and shy he hardly noticed. He turned to Kaya who smiled to him.

"That wasn't very fair." She stated. " You had all that time to calm your nerves, and you barely gave me a second! Not very hostly of you." She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke, Kaoru looked down to her.

"You know you don't have to force yourself to like me, you so don't please don't pretend you do.''

"But Kaoru I do like you! I genually feel the same as you."

"You do?" She nodded,

"OOHH! MY SISSY IS ALL GROWN UP!" Tamaki leaped out of hiding and threw his arms around Kaya and snuggled her. "How could you do this to your bubby? Picking one of those nasty dople gangers!"  
"Bubby I can't breathe!" Tamaki turned to Kaoru, as the rest of the host club revealed themselves.

"If you try any pervish things on my sissy your dead Kaoru!"

"Aw c'mon boss it's all in good fun." Hikaru and Kaoru harmonized.

"NO IT IS NOT!" Honey grabbed Kaya's arm and dragged her away from Tamaki.

"So now Chibi-chan and Kao-chan are in a relationship! We must celebrate with cake!"

"Hey Kaoru" Haruhi walked toward him, stopping Tamaki's rant. "Be good to her..." She paused then whispered to him, "and be careful! She isn't as sweet as you think, she comes up with more elabrate pranks than you and Hikaru!"

"HARUHI I HERD THAT!" Kaya cried.

With that the host club went to their club room, to have cake Kaoru and Kaya walking hand in hand all the way, chattering with Hikaru and Haruhi and looking forward to their furture as 'Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin couple'


End file.
